


my prize

by potatossium



Category: Thai Actor RPF, นิทานพันดาว | A Tale of Thousand Stars (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatossium/pseuds/potatossium
Summary: “you said the winner can ask anything from the loser, right?” earth said. he lifted his left eyebrows as if he were saying ‘you actually forgot?’.the confusion grew on mix’s face. he really didn’t get what earth meant, but didn’t ask any further, expecting earth to elaborate. so earth sighed at that and said, “you said it when we played the chongs.”-or, a little behind the scene story of how earth is actually the winner on the chong/spinning top bet they had in atots episode 4.DON’T LIKE? DON’T READ!
Relationships: Earth Pirapat Watthanasetsiri/Mix Sahaphap Wongratch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	my prize

**Author's Note:**

> this story is totally fiction, and i don’t really understand the usage of thais term like p’ and n’ so i just don’t use it.
> 
> i hope you enjoy the story!

“...CUT!”

as p’aof called off to cut the scene, cameras were shutdown and the crew began to pack up. that was the last scene they took for today. meanwhile, the casts were still having fun with the kids and their  _ chong _ .

mix only watched them from the side and laughed at how silly drake was with the kids when he found out he was lost. the silly boy actually slipped and fell flat on his face, made everyone laughed uncontrollably.

as mix wiped a little tear at the tip of his eye, he heard someone beside him asked, “so, can i demand fulfillment of the bet?”

mix turned his head to find earth looked at him playfully. “bet? what bet?” asked mix, his eyebrows curved for he was confused as to what earth meant.

“you said the winner can ask anything from the loser, right?” earth said. he lifted his left eyebrows as if he were saying ‘ _ you actually forgot? _ ’.

the confusion grew on mix’s face. he really didn’t get what earth meant, but didn’t ask any further, expecting earth to elaborate. so earth sighed at that and said, “you said it when we played the  _chongs._ ”

_ ah_ , now mix got what earth meant. “but that was tian who said that, not me.” he said. “and i won. so, if anything, you’re supposed to be the one who fulfill my wish!”

earth chuckled a little and gave him a teasing smirk, “but out of the 5 times we did the scene, i won 4 times. so we all know who actually won and deserves the prize. am i right?”

mix rolled his eyes. “like i said, i’m not the one who made that promise. that was tian! not mix!” cheeks puffed as he grumbled in disbelief.

“tian, mix, both are you, so i demand for my wish to be fulfilled by mix sahaphap wongratch.” earth gave him a sweet smile but in mix’s eyes they seemed fake and very annoying! but mix didn’t need any stupid quarrel between them, so he just said, “fine! what’s your wish, mr. pirapat watthanasetsiri?”

“don’t worry, my wish is simple.”

“and what is that?”

“let me kiss you.”

if mix heard that while drinking, he would surely burst out the drink right away. he were not drinking currently, yet earth had managed to make him choked on his own spit. “e-excuse me??” he sent the older a horrified looks that earth wondered if the younger saw a ghost or something else.

“i said, let me kiss you.” earth said once again, in a steady manner. he kind of held his laugh, for mix seemed so cute when he were being this confused.

“are you joking? tell me you are.”

“i’m not. why would i joke about that?”

“we’re not that far yet!! why would i need to kiss you?!”

“why would we have to wait for the day of the shooting for our first kiss to happen? we can just try it now and practice for the day the kissing scene happen.”

“w-well, but—“

“and it’s not my fault you have such a pretty lips.”

and mix felt like he lost his voice. he could feel blood creeping up his skin, going straight to his face and he was pretty sure that his face was super red. earth saw it and it made him grew an ear to ear smile. the older then chuckled and ruffled the younger’s hair. “oh dear, mix, why are you so cute!”

the younger just scoffed and tried to break free from earth’s hand. “stop it! you’re ruining my stylist work!” he shrieked.

for the record, earth never stopped right away. he definitely took his time annoying mix. “ _so that we have the chemistry!_ ” was what he said at one point when mix was so annoyed of earth’s playful demeanor.

mix finally managed to break free, followed with little grumbles under his breathe, complaining about how messy his hair was because of the taller one. and ofcourse earth could hear his complaining and just chuckled at that.

_ sigh _ , “why are so cute, mix?”

that was all mix heard before he was pulled and felt a pair of rough dry lips over his own. it took him three seconds to realize that, yes, earth just kissed— earth was kissing him! but it really didn’t take long until mix melt into the kiss.

earth was soft, his hands on mix’s hip and jaw felt light, as if he didn’t put any weight on his hands. yet mix could feel how his skin burned under those hands. the older’s didn’t try too hard on the kiss. he was just, there. not too much pushing, no use of tongue, no lust. and mix wouldn’t complain. he likes how the kiss felt innocent and full of love. no compulsion, no force, just love.

when earth finally let go of the kiss, the younger felt a loss immediately, but he definitely wouldn’t admit it. and suddenly he realized they were still at the shooting site, so he turned his head right and left in a hurry, worried if everyone was still there, watching them kissed. and the younger was relieved to find they were the only one there. everyone had packed up to return to their hotel.

“thank you for the prize, mr. wongratch.” earth said with a teasing grin on his face. he let go of his grip on mix’s hip and jaw, before turning to leave a dazed mix on his own.

as he was left alone, everything finally sunk down. OH MY GOD HE JUST KISSED EARTH! now he wouldn’t know how to look at his co-star without reminded of their kiss...

end.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first ever work, and im not really good at english so im sorry if i use a weird/wrong diction. thank you so much for reading! please leave comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> cc: https://curiouscat.qa/beulessmeachoo


End file.
